<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for The Room Where It Happened by Notapartytrick by OllieMarieRen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443299">Fanart for The Room Where It Happened by Notapartytrick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMarieRen/pseuds/OllieMarieRen'>OllieMarieRen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ollie's fan art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room (2015), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, PoC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMarieRen/pseuds/OllieMarieRen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Doctor Roberts, sue me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ollie's fan art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart for The Room Where It Happened by Notapartytrick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapartytrick/gifts">notapartytrick</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355111">The Room Where It Happens</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapartytrick/pseuds/notapartytrick">notapartytrick</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://naisa-chan.tumblr.com/post/643132310251831296/the-room-where-it-happens-notapartytrick-iron">I can’t figure out how to put the image in so here is the link to the tumblr post</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>